Home Troubles
by CallMeSammi
Summary: Mikan ends up getting kicked out of her house. Along the way she met Nagito, who ended up letting her stay in his home, and even getting her close. Not used to being treated so kindly, how will she react to Nagito? Dabbles of MikanXNagito


Someone named Nagito added me, and this was the roleplay that we had. I just changed it a little bit and made it into a story. Thank you Nagito, for adding me or else this story would have never become a thing!

* * *

"DON'T COME BACK TO THIS HOUSE UNLESS YOU BECOME USEFUL!"

Mikan was kicked out of the door with nothing but the clothes on her back, and her school bag. She heard the door slam behind her. Whimpering, she wondered where she would go.

"Why does everyone hate me.." She thought in her head. Depressed, she wandered around. She looked around, seeing nothing familiar. "Huh? Where am I..?" She was scared, she didn't know where she was, and she remembered her situation. She had no home to go back to, if you could even call it a home.

Nearby, Nagito was walking along. He usually takes scrolls, letting his luck take control of what happens. Looking over, he recognizes a head of hair and walks towards it. "Mikan?" He called out. A second later he hears a person squeak out in surprise.

"Huh!? Yes!?"

He smiles, realizing it really was Mikan. There was no way he'd mistake that voice and reaction to be anyone else. "It really is you! Wow! My luck has granted me the opportunity to meet an Ultimate!"

Mikan looks at him in shock. "Someone I know.." With this thought in her mind, tiny tears formed in her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away. "U-um! N-no.. I'm not someone to be happy to meet so it's not an honor.. Um! If a-anything, it's an honor to see you!" She answered back, glad that someone she knew was around. After all, Mikan did not want to be alone. Nagito looked surprised at her answer, but gave her his trademark smile. "What...? Don't be ridiculous... You're amazing... A symbol of hope to us all!" He continued smiling, trying to reassure her what he was saying was true. "You've saved many lives... There's no way I can compare ha-ha."

Mikan, who didn't know what to do just blushed and responded to him. "T-thanks.. You're not bad either…" He tilted his head in confusion, and did a slight chuckle. "Oh, ha-ha... you really don't need to be nice to a piece of trash like me... but I thank you for at least trying." Mikan didn't know what overwhelmed her, but she yelled "You're not trash!" Her sudden outburst surprised even herself, and she could only meekly add after, "I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.. Forgive me! But.. you're very nice to talk to me on your own."

This made him laugh. "I won't deny what an Ultimate has said.. and I'll take that as a compliment... thank you Mikan... You're really nice even to a person like me." Confused at his laughing, she stood there blushing. She didn't know how to reply. Seeing her act so shy, he couldn't help but chuckle. "Hey.." He called out to her. "Let me take you somewhere to eat.." She looked at him confused. "An invitation, for me?" She thought, wondering why he was being so nice. Seeing no response from her, he waved his hands and said, "T-that's if you're not too busy.. I mean.. If you are then I'll get out of your way.." Ending the sentence with a nervous laugh, he was hoping he wasn't stopping her from whatever she was doing.

"U-um.. It's okay.. As long as you're okay with me!" She exclaims, but then not very sure if he was trying to trick her, she added, "I mean you can tell me if you are bringing me to your house or something.. I'll gladly take my clothes off! J-just don't hate me!" She put her hands on the collar of her shirt, wondering if she should take it off for him right then and there. He quickly reacted by stopping her hands from doing anything else. "I..I don't hate you.." He nervously smiled at her, worried she might misunderstand his intentions even more. "I'm seriously asking if you want to go and eat with me... we can go to my house if you'd like, but I don't mind paying at a restaurant... haha…"

Mikan realized that he didn't want to hurt her, or something the others would do to her. With a bad stutter, she could barely respond. "Uh.. U-u-um.. I'll.. go w-where ever you want.."

Mojito thinks for a moment, before concluding a restaurant would be better. "Well, I'd prefer to go to a restaurant... only the best for an Ultimate!" She nervously laughed at that statement, thinking she wasn't worth it at all. "U-um.." She started to say, but he had interrupted her speech when he spoke over her. "Do.. you mind if I do this?" He held his hand out with a smile on his face. Mikan looked at him, surprised, and then meekly replied with a soft okay. She took his hand, her fingers twitching a little when their hands touched. After a couple of seconds, she seemed to calm down, and gave him a weak smile.

While they were walking, he pointed to a fancy restaurant that looked very expensive. Without her even knowing, they ended up inside of the restaurant, and were being seated at a booth. She looked at him with worry in her eyes, looking around nervously. "W-wait a minute, Nagito.." Mikan started to say, pausing a little bit to regain her thoughts. "Isn't this a little.. too much? Are you sure you want to go to this restaurant..? I'm.. not even worth it.."

Nagito looked at her, giving her a big grin. "Nonsense! You're worth more than my life savings.. It's fine. I can afford-" His statement was interrupted by the manager. He had said to the two of them that they were their one millionth customer and that they could order whatever they wanted for free. "Oh.. haha." Nagito had looked at Mikan, with a very jolly expression. "Looks like I can pay rent after all!"

Mikan sat there surprised, and started to giggle a little bit. "Nagito.. you really are lucky, huh?" After a few moments, she had realized that he was going to use his rent money for her. "B-but.. you.. d-don't have to go so.. far for me.." He held her hand in his, assuring her. "Don't worry about it! I'd do it again, even if I knew I couldn't get lucky!" She blushed at that statement, quite happy with what was happening so far.

They were given their drinks and a nice loaf of bread and butter as they waited for their meals. Not liking the awkward silence between them, Nagito decided to try to get her talking. "Hey.." He started which caused her to squeak. "Y-yes!?" Her shoulders stiffened at being called, but he just laughed in response. "It's fine, calm down.." Mikan proceeded to calm herself down like he had told her. "S-sorry.." Nagito just waved his hands. "It's fine.. just.. to be honest.. I've always been fascinated with medical treatments." Her face peaked up with happiness from hearing the words 'medical treatments.' "Y-yes! I.. learned it from helping myself. After a while.. It became.. fan."

Nagito looked at her bandages, and she noticed he was looking at them. Milan tried to hide them, embarrassed at his staring. "S-sorry.. I was just wondering.. is that what those bandages are for? I-if you don't mind me asking!" Nagito looked at her with curious eyes, though he could guess what they were for. After all, they were bandages.

With a hand on her bandages, her grip tightens. "Arm.. J-just.. some cuts and stuff.. from.. my.. friends.. I guess.." From her statement, his eyes widen and his voice raised. "Friends?" Hearing his voice level rises, and started to tear up and whimper. Nagito saw this and calmed himself down. "F.. friends? What friend would do this?" He had a sad expression on his pale face, his mouth dropping to a slight frown.

"W-well.. they just..tell me to do stuff.. and sometimes I get hurt.. ha-ha.." Mikan says, trying to keep her shaky voice from cracking up in the middle of her sentences. He looks at her, and shakes his head, his fluffy hair fluttering a little. "I.. won't ask who.. but.. I think they are using you.." He puts his hands up, gesturing to himself. "Well.. I know I wouldn't do that to you.." At his words, Mikan blushed, wanting to say something back even if no words would come out. As if on cue, their food arrived, leaving her with a chance to say nothing back.

Nagito sighs a little, and looks at her with a gentle expression. "Shall.. we eat now?" He asks, picking up his knife and fork. Mikan did the same, and nodded. They proceeded to eat without another word spoken by the two of them.

When the dinner was finished, they walked out of the restaurant. Realizing it was late, he turned to her. "Do you live close by.. or do you need a place to stay the night..?" Mikan remembered what happened earlier, and a pale expression appeared on her face. "I.. can't go back home.." She started to tear up, and Nagito registered what she had said. "Can't go home..? How come?" He was trying to stop her from crying, trying to use the gentlest voice he could. "I-I-I.." She started to say, her sobs stopping her from continuing. After a little bit, she was able to stammer a sentence to him. "I.. w-was.. k-k-kicked out.. I'm.. s-s-sorry.."

Nagito was concerned with her situation, but didn't want to ask anymore. "It's okay.. Shh.." He said, trying to calm her down. "You.. can stay with me." He declared, causing her to look at him with a confused face. "H-huh?" She blinked once. "S-stay with you? I..I couldn't!" He took her hand in his, leading her to his home. "It's fine. Come to my place... I mean.. I hope you can trust someone like me.." With tears running down her face, she tried to wipe them with her free hand. "O-of course I d-do.. I mean.. you t-treated someone like me to dinner.. and even offered me.. to stay at.. your house.." With a warm smile, he started to lead her. "Thank you.. and let's go. I.. don't want to keep you waiting after all." She followed him to his house, unaware of the flags she was raising.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! Chapter 2 will be up soon!

-CallMeSammi


End file.
